In the prior art it is known to present objects by microreflectors in reflection, which objects show motion effects. By way of example, reference is made to WO 2015/078572 A1 and WO 2016/180522 A1. The microreflectors are configured in a microreflector pattern, so that the areal security element is divided into a plurality of pixels which respectively comprise at least one optically effective facet, i.e. at least one microreflector. The areal form of the security element defines a principal plane. The microreflectors are oriented such that upon tilting and/or rotating the security element the object has a motion effect which is related to the principal plane. Instead of a motion effect, the objects can also show a tilt effect. It is known from WO 2011/066990 A2 that an object is presented which appears to be three-dimensional and reaches with its bulge in front of the principal plane or behind the principal plane. Upon tilting the security element, the location of the object in relation to the principal plane remains unchanged.
Security elements having microreflectors showing a motion effect are difficult to reproduce, since the motion effect cannot usually be achieved with conventional printing techniques. At the same time, the motion effect is recognizable to the normal viewer; the microreflectors thus realize a security element that is striking.